


Adventure of a Lifetime(HumanTale)

by TheFlash



Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cliffhangers, Everybody is human, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I AM SO HAPPY, I love Grillbae, My First Fanfic, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is punny, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sans is shy, Shipper Alphys, Slow Burn, Tags will be added, humantale, puns, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlash/pseuds/TheFlash
Summary: Long ago two races rulled over the earth:Humans and Mages.While no body knew where mages come from the humans were scared.So they declared war.Nobody knew how but the humans were victorius.They forced 7 of the mages to create a barrier.End they shoved them under Mtt. Ebott...Hello!Welcome to my first fanfic.In this fic our beloved reader is going in a journey through The Underground. But well, lets say it doesnt go really well... (was A Mages journey through The Underground)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Long ago two races rulled over the earth:  
> Humans and Mages.  
> While no body knew where mages come from the humans were scared.  
> So they declared war.  
> Nobody knew how but the humans were victorius.  
> They forced 7 of the mages to create a barrier.  
> End they shoved them under Mtt. Ebott.

Y/N!'  
What the...?You look at your clock. 6.00 am. Okay what the fuc. Oh OH SHIT!

'Coming Mr. David!'

You mumble under your breathe. Slowly waking up from the bed you go to your bathroom. Cursing and brushing your hair at the same time you manage to get dressed too. You are really proud of yourself. Even when you stay awake until 4.00 am in the morning you can still do things. Going through the white and golden corridors you come to the kitchen.Its pretty big for a kitchen.Bigger than your room.That thougt breaks your heart.You take the piece of paper and look at it.

'Hmm Mr.David and Mrs.Sabrina wants eggs with cheese,pepper and tomato,Alice and Emily wants cereal and pancakes and Fred wants...what?!'

Now the family had five members.Mr.David who 'bougth' you.And his wife -who is a total bitch-Mrs.Sabrina. Then there was two angels ;Alice and Emily.They were twins and were both 9. And finally there was FRED who is a total asshole. He was at your age and he constantly flirted with you. And now he wanted HEART SHAPED PANCAKES?!

'Dude thats a new low even for you.'

You prepared everyones orders.And of course when you took them only Alice and Emily thanked you.And Fred winked at you.That son of a...

 

'Y/n' said Mr.David. 'Get ready and pack all of your things. We are going on a trip.' 

'Sir where are we going?'

'DONT question me you animal! I said go get your things!'

You dont now why a simple question makes him angry.

'Well' you thougt 'sorry for questioning where we were going.'

Fred was laughing like an idiot while Mrs.Sabrina smiled widely,but the kids were... crying? You didnt like this.You didnt like this a bit.  
.  
.  
You put your things into your emerald green backpack. Mainly your clothes with other personel stuff.Like your diary and your beloved mp3.Music was basically your life,so your mp3 was precious for you. You weard some dark blue jeans with a dark purple blouse and white converses.You wear your necklace too.It had a blue wolf with purple eyes and a golden chain.You loved it. Your mother gaved it to you.And finaly you looked yourself in the mirror. You looked like a million bucks.But then it hit you,where were you going? Should you dress like this? Well Mr. David said not to question him so... You shrugged and look yourself again smiling brightly. 

'Y/N we are leaving!' 

Your smile dropped instantly.

'Coming Mrs.Sabrina!'

When you go there you noticed that the twins were sobbing silently.Why were they acting like this?You hugged them and said:

'Please dont cry, I will come back later.And if I dont you now where the candy jar is.' whispered to them.Then giving them a wink.They smilied sadly.What did they now you didnt?  
.  
.  
You came to the garage.Hopping into the white Mercedes you look through the window.

'Dont you dare dirty my car with your nasty shoes.'

'Yes Mister David.'

And so the adventure began!You didnt now where you were going but you hoped it was not a human 'market'. Yes,you were a slave.Well you hade a pretty dark past but...You shake your head.

'Its not the time for being sad. I am going outside.I should enjoy it.'you thought.

 

While you were going you noticed that Mrs. Sabrina was looking to you with concern and... guilt? It was then you saw the mountain.Mtt.Ebott. The mountain that everyone feared...  
Were you going there?Why?

.  
.

You come to the mountain. Interesting.Were they gonna kill you?Naa. They couldnt be THAT dumb. Then again why would they.You reached to a cave filled with vines and golden flowers.And the scenery was breath taking. You could see the whole city up from here!It was amazing but again why were you here?

'Y/n can you come here?'

'Of course Mrs. Sabrina what do you want?'

'I think I dropped my keys can you look for them?'

You started searching. Then something shiny cought your eye. It was the keys! But why they were near the hole that much? You lean forward and grab the keys.The happiness dies when you saw the scenery in front of you. Mrs. Sabrina was crying and Mister David was holding a gun. To you.

'Mister David?'

'Im sorry Y/n...' 

And he kicked you.You screamed as you fell.

'Help!'

 

But nobody came...


	2. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You fell into the underground and met a certain someone...

As the darkness wraps around you there is a song in your mind:  
Oh,oh,oh Im falling so Im takin' my   
time on ride riiide 

Heh,your funny even when you are dying. But as you open your eyes you notice that you are lying on a bed of golden flowers.You blink your eyes and look aroud. It is a small cave and in the end of the cave there is a gate with grey columns. 

'Heh, is that the door to hell? Well I have nowhere to go so...'

You get up. Huh,nowhere broken. You look up at the hole, its so high up.

'How can I survive that fall? The universe is really interesting...'

The thing is universe has really interesting plans for you... You walk up to the gate. End.... theres another room? You saw someone. They are siting in a pile of grass. They seem like a boy.They have blonde hair,with a white shirt, brown pants and black shoes. Also in the middle of the shirt is a golden flower. 

'Howdy! Im Flowey! Your new to the underground aren'tcha?'

You nod.

'Golly you must be so confused!'

You nod again.

'Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess a little old me will have to do!'

Suddenly the room disappears and somethin comes out from your chest. 

'See that little heart, that is your SOUL. The very culmination of your being! Your soul starts off weak but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV! What does LV stands for? Why LOVE of course! You want some love don'tcha? Okay, I'll share some with ya!'

After that little white things appear right next to him.

'Down here LOVE is shared through little white friendlinness pellets!'

That doesn't sound suspicious at all! And those things does not look like pellets but, you had enough weardness today. And besides, how bad can a little boy be?

'Go around! Catch as many as you can!'

You move to catch one but when your soul touches the pellet you dont feel LOVE,you feel pain.

'You idiot!'

The boys eyes become dark like voids as his teeth sharpenes. And his voice becomes dark.

'In this world its KILL or BE KILLED! Why would ANYBODY pass up an oppurtunity like this?'

You began to shake as a circle of pellets begans to form around you. You where sooo wrong. This is not good, your gonna die in the arms of a little boy.

'DIE!'

The circle becames smaller and when you think your about to die, the circle dissapears and a giant fireball hits Flowey.

Suddenly from the end of the screen (?) appears a women who has blonde hair. She is a little plump and she wears a dress with white sleeves and the rest of the dress is purple with a strange amblem on it.

'What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth.'

You look up to the lady with fear in your eyes. She houlds a hand to you.

'Do not be afraid my child. I'm TORIEL the care taker of the ruins.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my grammar mistakes at first chapter, but I fixed it. Thanks for the kudos!


	3. A New Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am telling this right now guys, I'm not gonna make the ruins part long.

'I am Toriel the caretaker of the ruins.'

You take Toriel's hand and lift yourself up. She looks at you and your ripped clothes.

'Come along young one. You could change into something more comfortable in my house.'

You dont now why but there is something with Toriel that comforts you. You walk with her through the gate. There is a purple room and red leaves in the middle. However something catches your eye. Its a star.

'How can a star be in a place like this?'

'Star? What star my child? I think you bumped your head heavily. Come. This way.' says Toriel.

She climbes up stairs and waits for you. You come near the star. It shines more bright as you come closer. You touch the star. Suddenly you saw a box in front of you.

'The shadow of the ruins looms above, filling you with determination. HP fully restored.'

You look up at Toriel who is looking at you with surprise.

'My child what are you doing?'

You realise what you did.

'Sorry Toriel I thought I saw something at the wall hehe.'

She smiles at you. She doesnt seem to notice your actions. Huh.

'Toriel can I ask you something?'

She smiles widely. Its like she wants to have a conversation.

'Of course my child.'

'What are HP and LV?'

She looks at you a little surprised. How could you heard them so soon?

'Those thing are my child, abbreviations. HP is hope. And LV is LOVE.'

'Oh then they are both good things.'

You come to another room. She presses some buttons on the floor and then flicks a switch.

'HP is a good thing my child but LOVE is... well its stand for Level of Violence.' 

'Ohh.'

'When you kill or hurt someone you gain EXP that stands for execution points. When you have enough EXP your LOVE or LV increases.'

'Hmm. Okay.'

You go through another puzzles. Toriel gaves you the task to walk across the whole room to, well test your 'freedom'. She gaves you a phone too.Oh, and you learn the consept of fighting another mage. You met another mages when Toriel leaves for business. Like Napstablook! He was a cool dude. Though he was a bit... off? Well he had cool tricks. He made a hat with his tears! Thats... actually sad. But well what can you do sometimes eh? After Napstablook, a lot of puzzles and well more mages you come to a room with a giant tree. How can a tree grow in underground? Oh and theres Toriel!

'Hello Toriel!'

You wave at her.

'Oh hello my child. I am sorry for leaving you alone. That was an irresponsible move from me. Come now young one, I have a surprise for you.'

You saw the star again but you wait until Toriel is inside.

You saved again.

When you go inside you notice the wonderfull smell of...

'Do you smell this? Surprise! Do you remember that I asked you if you prefer butterscotch or cinnimon? Well I made you a butterscotch-cinnimon pie!'

Her dark brown eyes are glowing with happiness.

'Oh, and I have another surprise for you, come along young one.'

You go with her and stop in front of a door.

'This is your room now my child. Uh is something burning? Um make yourself at home!'

You go inside. It is a red room with a bed and a wardrobe. You notice a box of kids shoes and a golden flower painting. You remembered the story 'Hansel and Gratel'... could Toriel...no, no you thought. You shake your head violently. Shes not him. As you lie into the bed. You smile and start to fall asleep as the world darkens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels like, home...


	4. A New Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You feel sad but Toriel fixes it and oh, some 'things' happen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update!

You wake up with a smell of delicious cinnimon-butterscotch pie. Toriel must have putted this in to the room while you were sleeping. It was one of the best sleeps you had in a long time. You look at your cloths and think that you should change and besides if you are gonna stay here for a while you need spare cloths oh god what if there isnt enough cloths?!You immediately check your bag. You put (well throw actually) all the stuff on to your bed. You have a hoodie, some t-shirts, a couple jeans, bras and underwares. Thank god. You sigh in relief then you saw something dark purple.  
You look at your Mp3. In the middle of the screen is a huge crack. You check if it opens. No sigh of life. Your eyes water a bit. This was the one thing that was yours even after the well, accident. At that time Toriel knocks your door. She wants to check you if you are hungry or uncomfortable at the bed. You quickly wipe your eyes with the back of your hand.

'Come in.'

'Hello my child. Did you sleep well?'

'Yes Toriel it was the best sleep I had in a while.'

Toriel noticed that your soul was really dim. Why was it? Did you not like it here? She hoped that she was a good host. Or maybe there was something that you wanted and couldn't ask. She wanted to now.

'My child are you okay?'

You didn't want to tell the truth. But when you look at Toriel you saw that she was concerned about you. She was your life saver, she gave you food, home and many other things. She didn't pity you or hated you because you were from above; she did the opposite, she cared about you. You smiled at her sadly.

' This is my Mp3. It is basically my life. But... '

You showed her the cracked screen.

'This is the only thing that was left after my... accident.'

You waited for the 'what accident' question but instead,

'You must be really caring for this little thing. I now someone who can fix it.'

'Really, where are they?'

'I am afraid you can't see them for a while child. They are Dr. Alphys. They are the royal scientist. But I now that they are busy at the moment. They will be available next weekend. I suppose you can see them then.'

Toriel didn't want you to go but she saw that you didn't want to leave here, and you simply cared your Mp3. The most of the humans who fall down here was 5 or 6. You were at a young age too, but s deep down in your soul she saw something she could not describe, something powerfull. And interestingly she trusted that thing. It was unusual for her, letting one of her childs go and besides she was just going to Hotland how bad can that be right? 

'Can I go when they are available mom?'

You blushed at the last word and Toriel giggled softly. Her dark eyes looked at you happily.

'I suppose you can my child. And dont worry calling me mother I am not offended.'

They smiled at you warmly and you returned it. After your conversation Toriel leaved to make some dinner and you stuffed your things back to the backpack. You started humming a song. You were gonna fix your Mp3. You were to happy you didn't notice two things.  
One; the wolf on your neckales' eyes were glowing purple and Two; there was a person watching you in the corner of the room with a creepy smile...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooh i wonder who is it and why your necklase was glowing...


	5. A New Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. But this chapter is a little longer!

After your conversation with Toriel you started packing your things. You were so happy with her understanding, but then again calling her your mother... Was that too much? You recalled your memories when you were a child, no fears, no needs, no expectations, it was just you your mother and your father. Your mouth gets dry all of a sudden. You pushed the thoughts away and continue packing your things. While you were digging the pockets you thought empty, you founded a whoopie cushion. Who could have put this? You giggled. Emily of course. She was a naturel at jokes and pranks. Oh! And punns. If you could put all of the punns she said in a book it would probably be at your weight. You put the whoopie cushion in the pocket of your hoodie and finally after you finish your job, you head towards the living room to check on Toriel.

'Toriel, Toriel!'

'Where is she?' you thought. You don't want to go in to her room, but maybe shes there? It was for good deeds, she wouldnt be mad. You slowly open the door and check the room. It was a simple room with white and blue striped wallpaper. There was a giant plant and one on top of the wardrobe. The bed was probably twin sized. You saw a bucket next to the desk. It was just a normal bucket... with snails? Huh. You saw a book on the desk. It was probably her diary. You shouldn't look at it... but you wanted to. But you shouldn't. But what if the circled part was about you. Wait circled part? You look at the passage and read it.

'Why did the skeleton needed a friend?  
Because he was feeling BONELY!'

A smile came to your lips. That was a good pun. No regrets on reading her DIARY. Nope, none... God dammit... You quickly exit Toriel's room and head towards the living room.  
She wasn't in the garden or the kitchen or in her room. There is only one place you didnt go. Downstairs. You go downstairs and call for her

'Toriel! Where are you' you asked with a frown. While you were going through the purple corridor you heard giggles of Toriel, and another voice. They were talking through a black door. Huh? Suddenly Toriel noticed the questioning look on your face and you.

'Oh! Hello my child! I was with a friend, I didn't notice you, forgive me.' she said in a happy voice.

She clearly liked talking with this friend of hers. She smiled at you and you smiled back. You get close to the door.

'Hello! Clearly you met with my guardian angel here, but I think I should introduce myself. Im Y/n. I cant now but think that Im shaking your hand.' you say giggling.

You hear two knocks at the door. Oh! So thats what they were doing here. You smile as you say 

'Who's there?'

'broken pencil.' They have a low voice. Its warm and it makes you feel safe. Huh?! 

'Broken pencil who?' You ask with curiosity.

'never mind its pointless.'

You laugh like a maniac after a few seconds. So you tell one and then he tells another. You dont even notice Toriel smirking as she leaves. You have a moment and you calm yourself down. 

'So we have gone through a really big amount of puns and I still dont have your name. If it doesnt bothers you may I?'

You say in a sweet voice. You wait patiently at the door. But no one answers you. You then notice there is no one at the other side. You are a bit sad that he didnt even say goodbye. After pushing your thoughts away you find that Toriel was watching you. All the time. Smirking. You find yourself blushing instantly. 

'Toriel its nothing like that, I dont even now there name.'

'Uh-huh.'

'Toriel...'

'O-kay.'

'Toriel.'

'Im not saying anything my child.'

'Toriel!'

She laughs at your embarresd face. As you frown she comes near you and helds your hand. 

'Come now my child. I want to show you something.'

You nod slightly and walk upstairs. Again you dont notice two things. One; the wolf in your necklase' eyes are glowing yellow and two; in the other side of the door someone stands, hands in the pocket of their hoodie, looking up to the ceiling with an idiotic smile...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who that is... * smirks *


	6. A New Place part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You step out of the ruins... Yeah thats pretty much it. Oh and guys do you want a Sans chapter? Comment down belove.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late update! But in the next chapter we met a hot skele *cough* sorry man. And his brother. Spoilers.

She took your hand and lead you to the living room. She seemed really happy about the thing she was going to show you. 

'My child, I... I hope you like this.' She said with a shy smile.

You took the thing she was holding. It was a dress. A beatiful, beatiful dress. It was a blue night dress with a black belt on the belly part. It was so long it was touching your ankles. And also tbere was a bracelet that had wings. You looked at the presents with shock and awe. Toriel hoped that this wasnt to much, and she began to think that you didn't like it until you speaked.

'Toriel t-thank you... This, this is wonderfull!' And you hugged her.

'Thank you... my child.' She said. And returned your hug. But you thought that you have heard a bit of sadness in her voice.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
Today was the day you were going out. You were so exited that you didn't even notice a certain someones sadness. Toriel loved you truly. And she didn't want you to go. Of course she newd that you were just going to Alphys for your Mp3. You weren't going for Asgore or anything. But still... she was worried. Of course she was worried. You were her precious child. In the morning you noticed that Toriel was a little stressed. But when you asked she didnt say anything. Huh. After the -lovely- lunch you asked Toriel when you where going.

'I,I suppose you can go in an hour my child. L-let me pack s-some pie for your journey...' and with that she got up and head towards the kitchen. 

You were suprised with how she acted. But then it hit you. She was sad! Of course she was sad. She was going to be alone! After you thought about that you ran towards the kitchen and hugged Toriel.

'Dont worry Toriel. I am simply going to repaire my Mp3 and come back'

'I now my child but... what if someone understands that your a human? What if someone attacks you? Or what if someone that works for Asgore finds you?! Or, or' 

'Toriel ill be just fine. I've got my phone with me 'sides how bad can it be?'

You really shouldnt have said that you now.

After that you take your backpack and your hoodie then go downstairs. Toriel is already waiting for you with pie and other things.

'My child if you ever encounter a mage an get low an HP simply eat these cinnamon buns. They will recover your HP.'

'I now mom...'

'And eat your meals properly.'

'Mom.'

'And call me every two hours.'

You giggle a bit and calm her. She doesnt look stressed but she is definitely worried about you. After one last hug she says:

'Take care my child.' And places a kiss on your forehead. 

'I will...'

And with that your journey finally began. You step out of the Ruins, and the doors closes. Again OF COURSE you dont notice two things, one: the wolf in your necklase' eyes are glowing navy blue and two; someone else notice' that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really getting tired that the reader *cough* you *cough* dont notice' the detailes and important things.


	7. A New Place part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Sans chapter yo! Oh and yours too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a little bit longer chapter for you! ^^

Was this a dream? It had to be a dream. A whole week. A whole week without the fucking resets... A whole week that he didn't have to see that childs face. Who was the reason for it? Or what. He didn't now but he was thankfull for it. 

At first day he expected the child to come in the original spot. But when he got there he didn't see anyone. He began to worry for Toriel. Were Frisk or/and Chara torturing her. He was suspicious and scared of course. What if this time the child wanted to torture them? God MERCY on the child soul because if they torture there little bro they were gonna have a bad time... 

The second day he began to think that this time maybe he had a chance. But when he heard rumors about another human had fallen, his hopes died. He wasn't gonna be happy. There was no way. There was just no way...

The third day, to clear his mind, he head to the Ruins Door. They began to chat with the old woman. They were having a pun-derfull time, then suddenly he heard a voice. But kept talking.

'Toriel, Toriel where are you?' they asked with a frown. They were clearly a girl. They had a smooth voice. Huh? Then Toriel apologized. The voice speaked again.

''Hello! Clearly you met with my guardian angel here, but I think I should introduce myself. I'm Y/n. I cant now but think that Im shaking your hand.' they said giggling. 

Y/n? He had never heard that name. Was she the reason that the Resets stopped? He was pun-dering that until he had a joke in his mind. 'Lets see if they're gonna like this.'

'knock knock.'

'Who's there?'

'broken pencil.'

'Broken pencil who?'

'nevermind its pointless.'

He said. A second past. Then another. Did they not like this? Wait did they didn't like puns? Then why did they answered back? Or was it too- oh wait shes laughing. Her laugh is cute... Wait what?! Dude, the fuck? You just met the lady and you just now her name, and you think her laugh is cute. Really? I mean really? Aaand hes blushing blue. Great. Just great. After roasting himself, she told a joke to him. Then he told another. Hours later, after he said another joke she laughed and he waited patiently for Y/n to tell another joke. 

'So we have gone through a really big amount of puns and I still dont have your name. If it doesnt bothers you may I?'

She said in a sweet voice. He really wanted to but... I mean what if she not likes it? Her name is beatifull. He didn't now if a name could be beatifull, but hers was... God dammit.

 

'Toriel its nothing like that, I dont even now there name.'

Oh. You must thought that he was gone. Wait 'its not like that'?

'Uh-huh.'

'Toriel...'

'O-kay.'

'Toriel.'

'I'm not saying anything my child.'

'Toriel!'

Heh. Toriel must be teasing you. He didn't want to admit, but whoever this person was they made him happy. He looked at the ceiling with an idiotic smile. Happy. Huh. He found it again...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
You were finally out of the ruins. In your first step you notice that it's cold. There is... snow? How could it snow in the underground? Did they used magic to do it? Suddenly a wind blows(somehow) and your scarf flies to a bush covered in snow. You took your scarf out of the bushes but then you saw something. ?! Theres a camera hidden in the bushes. Your eyes go wide. Did they now you? How? You thought this was waaay too creepy for the beginning of your journey. You keep walking. There is a tough looking branc in the way. It looks too heavy to pick up. You walk besides it... And then it breaks. You suddenly stop. What the fuuuuuuuuck? 

'This is not creepy at all!' you shout in a playfull way. And then you hear foots steps. Behind you.

'I take it back. I take it back. I take it back. I take it waay back.'  
You turn around eyes closed. 

'Just please dont kill me.' you wait a second. Than two. You open one of your eyes slowly. Huh. Theres no one. You sigh in relief. After that you turn around and come across a bridge you try to walk but you cant! What?! How? Who?! 

'H u m a n.'

Your blood runs cold. Fuck.

'D o n t y o u n o w h o w t o g r e e t a n e w p a l ?'

 

Pal? 

 

'T u r n a r o u n d a n d s h a k e m y h a n d.'

 

You tought a moment. Since this is the first person that you meet outside the ruins, you should probobaly leave a good impression. If you were in a cartoon a light bulb would be on your head. You smirk. You turn around, and look at the hand for a moment. You slowly reach out and after that there is a sound, no sounds. Whoopie cushions. Not one but two. Before you can even process it, the person in front of you snorts and you look at them. They are wearing a baby blue hoodie, a white t-shirt and sweatpants with white socks and... pink house slippers? Ooookkaaaay. 

'the names Sans.'

Wait that voice... its the dude from the other side of the door, the punster!

'Oh so thats your name. I am still hurt of the fact that you didn't even say goodbye.' you say. They're eyes widen. Wow. They're eyes are a really pretty blue... OH-MY-GOD?! What-the-hell?! Before even you can roast yourself, they speak again.

'Y/n?'

'Way to go Sherlock...' you say your eyes half open with a smirk. They chuckle. 

'so I need to be in alert for the humans and capture them, but tibia honest I dont really care.'

'Thank you' you say with a giggle. Now that he is speaking you noticed that hes smile is permanent. Huh.

'but my bro, Papyrus, he is a human hunting fanatic. He should be here any minute. c'mon lets go through this gate thingy. yeah go right through it. my bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone.' He says with a chuckle.

You go through the gate that Papyrus made and after that you notice a conveniently shaped lamp. You cant help but giggle at that. It happens to be right your size. 

'Quick, my bro is coming. Go behind that conveniently shaped lamp!'

You go behind it at the moment Papyrus comes. Seriously your shaking from laughter thats inside you. 

'sup bro?'

'YOU NOW WHAT 'SUP' BROTHER!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the human versions of Undertale chracters. I mean look at Sans. His hot. Yes I mean it.


	8. A New Cliffhanger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like the title says, but a little fluff too dont worry hihihi~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your kudos give me life! Thank you so much!

YOU NOW WHAT SUP BROTHER! ITS BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL-HAVENT-RECALIBRATED-YOUR PUZZLES!'

Puzzles? Why did they needed puzzles anyway? Before you could ponder more Papyrus started speaking again.

'WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES BY?! I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN! THEN I WILL GET THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE! RESPECT, RECOGNITION! I WILL BATH IN SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING, AND I WILL FINALLY HAVE FRIENDS?'

You needed to be his friend. I mean a typical 'trying to be' villain? He was so cute and innocent like that, you even get a little sad of the fact that he doesn't have any friends.... Awwwww.

'chill bro, i got a ton of work today. a skele-ton.'

Was that the classic badum-tss at the end?....  
OH-MY-GOD!!!!! 

You are shaking from the puns so much that you end up falling to the ground. One hand holding your stomach and the other your head you start laughing like maniacs... You have a problem... Finally you stand up still giggling and look up to the brothers. Sans is looking to you with awe while Papyrus' eyes are wide.

'SANS? IS THAT A... IS THAT A HUMAN?!'

'actually bro i think that is lump of snow.'

'OH.'

His mood fells instantly. Dawww. You mouth 'you jerk' to Sans with a smirk and he shrugs.

'bro wa'z that in front the lump of snow?'

'OH MY GOD! ITS A HUMAN! AHEM, HUMAN I THE GREAT PAPYRUS AM HERE TO CAPTURE YOU! I WILL CAPTURE YOU AND THEN SEND YOU TO THE CAPITAL! THEN, THEN! IM NOT SURE WHATS NEXT. BUT IN ANY CASE, CONTINUE, ONLY IF YOU DARE! NYEH HEH HEH!'

And with that he storms out of the scene with his cape-scarf fliying. When you finally think that he is out of ear-shot you crack up. Sans chuckels slighltly with you. You stand up and put a hand on his shoulder.

'Your bro is officially the coolest person I now.' you say giggling. 

'yeah, my bro is the coolest.'

'Sans can I ask you something?'

'sure.'

'How do you guys tell if someones a human or a mage?'

He scratch the back of his head and think a little.

'thats, well we mages can tell it because well, we... can see souls. while a mages soul is a white and upside down heart, a humans soul is colourfull and a heart. we can only umm notice if you got colour or not. i... cant really explain it, its like you just now it ya now. and, 'sides, everyone nows everyone 'round here. so when we saw someone new we can tell that the person is probably a human.'

'Hmm. So why do you need a human soul? Is it more powerfull?'

'yeah, thats why we need it.'

You think about all and let the information sink. Then there comes another question to your mind...

'Can you show my soul to me?'

He looks at you with wide eyes and a slight blush.

'are you sure? i mean its you, its everything that makes you well, you. i-i mean i-i like to see your soul b-but its your very culmination of your being, unless you-'

'Sans.'

You put both of your hands to his shoulders. His blush spreads more.

'I trust you. Okay?'

'O-okay...' he says with a sign.

 

He fingers touch your chest, and his eyes flares up with blue, at the same time his fingers too, suddenly, a heart, no, your soul is above you.

'oh. god.'

Your soul doesnt have just one colour, it has all the colours. Red in the sides, then orange, yellow, light blue, dark blue, purple,green, white, and lastly black.

'But, but Toriel said that there could only one colour! H-how is that possible?! Sans, Sans?'

You turn to Sans. But he is not looking at you. His eyes are black and he is looking at your stats.

' w h a t d i d y o u d o? '

 

You look at you stats.

 

HP:4000

EXP:983

LV:82...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hihihihi~ I wonder whats gonna happen next.


	9. A New Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning;slight mention of rape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks at the hit and kudos.
> 
> WHAT THE FUUUU....?!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you all so much, I just, I just can't say how much happy I am.

~Sans Perspective~

Yep. He was right again. And he hated it. He thought that he couldn't take risk buy trusting another human. And he was right. Now, really, he didn't wanted to. But he was. Heh. The day was going too good anyways. It didn't match to his nature ya now. But now seeing the stats, he could't wash a way the huge wave of dissapointment. Well pushing that thoughts aside he looked at you. 

But you weren't looking scared. Nor shocked. That meant that you now what those meant. And seeing that made him more angry.

' i repeat again. w h a t d i d y o u d o? '

You sigh and look away. He notices that you look like, like you remembered things that you didn't want to. 

'You might wanna sit down.' You say, and head towards the the sentry station. 

'This is gonna be a long ass story.'

 

~Your Perspective~

You were going to tell the story to someone eventually. You new it. Just, not like this... Whatever. Lets just get this over with.

You sit on top of the station legs crossed, and he sits next to you.

'I'm warning you, my... story is not happy.'

He doesn't say anything, and you sigh again. Looking to the ground with brows crossed, you gather your thoughts. And start.

'My story, starts before I was born. My mother and my father was in the same village, so they newd each other. My mom fell in love with my father. She tried hard to earn him. She was hopelessly in love with him, that she didn't saw how he really like. Soon, she caught his intrest. And soon after they got married. But little did my father now, my mother was not a human.'

He looks at you with wide eyes. But you contuniue.

'My mothers great grandfather was a mage, and before the war started he had a baby, my mothers grandfather. After that my mothers father, and then my mother. My mother never told my father that she was a mage, but... that caused her much more danger than she thought. We lived on a mantion, a really big one, with my fathers and mothers parents. But one day, my fathers parents died in a car accident. After that my father and mother started to fight. My fathers excuse was that she didn't care about his parents, never cried enough for them and stupid stuff like that.'

'My mother was an angel. She cared about other people. But one day, one day she loosed her cool. And ended up showing her magic to my father. After that my father ran away. Like a coward. Heh. Funny thing I actually cried that he was gone. After that my mother started taking care of children that had no parents to recover. She did an excellent job at that. And, well... one of them had my interest.'

You say with a slight blush. You start playing with your hands. 

'Eric, he, well... he was different. And I ended up falling for him. T-that day, that c-cursed day, I confessed to him, b-but he said he wasn't interested. After he said that I heard screaming. W-when I got to the mansion, my father and mother was fighting and across t-the room stood my granparents dead bodys. I screamed.'

You say and start giggling. However they don't seem like that they have humor in them. Sans stares you with slight shock, worry and sadness.

'Can you believe? I thought that I can actually make a difference! Heheh. When I screamed, my mother get distracted and my father stabbed her, in the heart. But my mother, saw that and she stabbed my father back. They both died in each others hands. When I stand in front of them, my mother handed me my necklase, and after that she turned to dust.'

You don't even notice that your crying.

'After that I sold as I sleave to many familys. Now the part you were wondering, I can tell you that. But, Sans please just, sigh, your not gonna believe me but, just please don't say anything. I now its ridiculious.' 

You say then look at him. He looks at you in the eyes and nods. After that he takes your hand and holds it.

'One of the houses that I served lived a businessman. He and his son was nothing but filthy sinners. One day they wanted me to do something... something...'

' sexual?'

'Y-yeah. I -I fight them but well, they, t-they r-raped m-me. Sniff. After that I-I woke up, in my bed, like nothing happened. When I asked them that what they raped me, they said that they didn't but they would be happy to. This... cycle... continued for a while. One of them I-I stabbed them, one I killed them, another, and another, every, fucking, time I killed them but another day, no, the same day repeated, eveuntually I thought I was going crazy. I dont now how but one day it all ended. But I ... I already killed them. So I got to the other house, as a maid. That house' family wasn't good either. Anyway, one day that my 'masters' took me to Mtt. Ebott, and they, well they kicked me here.'

You take a shaky breath and look at your intertwined fingers.

'Soo... thats my story heh...Sans? Sans!'

~Sans Perspective~

She can remember them. The resets. She can remember them! For so long, he thought that he was the only one. But he wasn't now. Before he could prosess it he scoops you in his arms for a hug.

'W-wha?'

'you remember them.'

'Sans what are you...'

'you remember the resets. i-i thought i was the only one!'

'You can remember them? Wait resets?'

You seem utterly confused. Heh. He puls you out from the hug and looks at you.

'i'm gonna tell you all over grillbz sweetheart. oh, wait are you hungry?'

Suddenly her stomach growls. (You dont now if its fron the nickname or the growl though...) 

'heh. i take that as a yes.'

.... Did anybody tell you, you were so cute when you blush?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well now you now the story fellas! Oh and can you tell me a good song that you can play with a guitar? For what? N--nothing...

**Author's Note:**

> Well...That happened. See you in the other chapter!Please leave kudos!


End file.
